


Us

by The_Celestial_Princess



Category: Troye Sivan (Musician)
Genre: Drabble Collection, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Celestial_Princess/pseuds/The_Celestial_Princess
Summary: Some short written aesthetics for songs by Troye Sivan





	1. BITE

We lie on your bed. Your room is dark. The seashell lights on your wall glow blue and purple and blue again. You close your eyes and I do too. I can smell your scented candle; its vanilla breeze is the only warmth in the room. You entwine your fingers with mine and we breathe. The cool oceanic blue and purple and blue again feels warmer. You are the warmth. We roll to face each other, bodies fitting together. Eyes closed. We lie in cool warm bliss.


	2. for him.

It is 11 pm and you are with me. We walk up the street to our old school. Half awake and a quarter asleep and talking silently. You open the gate and I follow you through. We retrace our childhood, climbing ladders and slides and fences. We run and laugh and lie on the field under the midnight stars. You watch the metal chain links and I watch you and we remember how we met. We visit the cornerstore and laugh in the parking lot when it's closed. It is 1 am and I am with you. 


	3. SUBURBIA

The car isn't packed and we drive to nowhere. The skies fade glowing dusky pink orange. I put my head on your shoulder as you drive down dusty open road. Miles ahead and miles behind and smiles within. A gas station for gas and sandwiches and corn chips and mountain dew. We sit on the roof of the car and watch the stars come out. The radio playing our songs fills the space and we are free and happy. The car isn't packed and we drive to anywhere.


	4. Happy Little Pill

The roof is warm and vibrates with the cat's purring. The clouds are pink and purple and pastel cotton candy and we can't tell if it's because of the sun or the drugs. Plastic containers of white pills at between our legs and his from our interlinked hands. They make us soften and harden and fall apart and come back together but we keep trying for that magic combination. We hold each other together and remind ourselves that we don't really want to die.


	5. Touch

We spend anniversaries in the planetarium and birthdays in the pool and holidays in the mountain mist. Stars circle above our heads and cool lights shine through the black water and fog and sky. We are slow together, taking comfort in closeness. Our eyes meet and our fingers meet and our minds meet in a silent secret place in our violent electropop world. You help me heal and I help you learn. We are Gemini, two but one and together.


	6. Fun

I am in command today and I take you out into the desert jungle. We occupy all the space and none of it, calm power battles in the back of the Jeep while our bodies are entangled. I teach you the rocks in the dark of night with the bright horizons and you love me. You teach me the stars on the deep ocean moonlight and I love you. We are imperfectly perfect and we laugh and love and cry.


End file.
